Under the Night Sky
by lyatttrash
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt prepare to celebrate their two year anniversary... fate has other plans. This is a collaboration with Huntersixtyseven. Warning: major character death.


_Authors note HunterSixtySeven: We would like to apologize in advance for what you are about to read. Consider this your warning...THERE IS PAIN AHEAD!_

 _Authors note Lyatttrash: *batman voice* UNFORGIVING DARKNESS_

Lucy laid there giggling as Wyatt tickled her and pampered her with kisses. "WYATTTTTTTT" she tried sounding serious but instead broke into another fit of giggles. "Wyatt! Wyatt, we are going to be late." she said with no real edge in her voice. If she was honest lying in bed with Wyatt sounded better than going out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary.

Eventually they managed to get out of bed so they could get ready for dinner. While Lucy went to go take a shower Wyatt pulled open the top drawer of his dresser to pull out the ring box that he had hidden there four months before. They had been on another mission to the 40s and had walked by a jewelry store when Wyatt had seen the ring. It screamed Lucy, nudging Rufus he nodded at it. Luckily Rufus had gotten the hint and distracted Lucy long enough for Wyatt to buy it.

Tonight, they would be celebrating their two year anniversary and Wyatt had planned on proposing to her underneath the stars after they ate dinner at one of their favorite local restaurants. He placed the ring box into his pocket after he got dressed for the evening.

A short time later Lucy was ready to go. They linked hands as they walked out of the bunker. As they reached Wyatt's old truck he opened the door for her. After closing her door he went around to his side and started the truck. They drove to the restaurant and had a lovely dinner. They talked about recent missions, the book that Lucy was currently reading, among other things. As dinner was winding down Wyatt asked Lucy more questions about the book she had been studying on the history of stars. In fact, it was that book that had been his inspiration for this entire night.

As they headed back to the field next to the bunker to star gaze he noticed the author of the book. Noah Montgomery. Wyatt turned back to the road and processed that information. He could not believe that Noah, Lucy's ex-fiancé been the inspiration for the night he was going to propose to her.

Pain coursed through his body. He hated the way he felt, he told himself that Noah had not really been her fiancé. That was another timeline, another lifetime. His Lucy had never been interested in Noah. Before he could stop himself though he blurted out what was on his mind. Only to realize that Lucy had been talking which he missed while he was busy thinking about

Noah.

"Noah. Noah wrote the star book?" He asked trying to act casual. Lucy glanced over at him shocked by his interruption.

"Yes." was all she said while she looked at him with confusion written over her face.

"Oh." He said as he looked out the window.

"Does that matter to you?" She asked him looking directly at the side of his face

"No, no!" He said trying to play it off "I mean, are there not any other astronomers that have written books?" he asked

"Oh, so it does matter to you then? Because what it sounds like is you are getting jealous over some guy who never meant anything to me but not because he is still around but because I own a book that he wrote. About stars." she said

"Oh, come on Lucy! That is not what I meant!" he said trying to turn the conversation around

"Fine, Wyatt! What do you mean? What is so important about my ex-fiancé who I know barely anything about that it needs to be brought up at this moment when we are supposed to be celebrating two years together. He should not matter! You are the one I want to be with, Wyatt! Not Noah!" she said in a voice that filled with a tone that clearly said drop it.

He knew she was right, it was not her fault they came back from a mission one day only to find out that she was engaged to a stranger. Before he could say anything else she spoke again.

"Listen, Wyatt. You have nothing to be jealous about, I want you to know that. However, that does not excuse you coming after me or I suppose you could say a book. A book, Wyatt. There is clearly something going on. So please just talk to me." She said

He did not say anything, only remained silent. Lucy sat there waiting for him to say something, anything at all.

A long silence passed between them.

"Please, just take us back to the bunker." she said quietly

"No, no. Please, Luce. I'm sorry. Please, please just let me make this up to you." He said as he pulled over the truck on the edge of the road and put the truck in park.

Lucy would not look at him, it was in that moment he knew he had really messed everything up. He reached for her hand and when she did not pull away he took that as a good sign.

"Wyatt, just please explain it to me because I don't understand. We have not talked about Noah in such a long time. He was barely ever around and we both know that I ended things with him as soon as I could. Why now? Why bring him up? I thought we had worked past him and Jessica. Jessica was more present in our lives then Noah ever was."

"Lucy come on that's not fair you know I had no choice. I didn't ask for her to come back I was finally happy for the first time in a long time!"

"And you think I asked for Noah?! At least I had the decency not to bring him into the bunker and parade him around in front of your face!" she jabbed.

"Are you seriously going to throw Jessica in my face right now?"

"Well you seem pretty hell bent on throwing Noah in mine! So let me get this straight, it's okay for you to bring up him but the one time I bring her up all bets are off. Unbelievable, Wyatt." she said as she opened her door.

"Wait, Lucy. Where are you going?!" he yelled after worry filling his voice

"We are not far from the bunker, I am walking the rest of the way." she said as she started walking up the road

He should have gone after her, the second after she was out that door. Instead he banged his fists on the steering wheel silently cursing himself for screwing this night up. He threw his seat belt off and moved to get out only to look up and have his heart shatter. Before he could even get his feet on the ground he saw car headlights swerve and aim for Lucy. As soon as he was out of the car he saw Lucy go flying through the air and the car drove off. He screamed her name and went after her. 30 seconds, that is all the time that had passed. 30 seconds and his life had been changed forever. As the car passed he turned his head only to be met with a glimpse of red and blonde hair. Not caring about them at that moment he sprinted out towards Lucy who laid motionless on the side of the road, blood gushing out of her head. As he knelt down next to her he pulled out his phone to call 911. After he hung up he pulled her head onto his lap. He looked down at her, she was barely breathing. He held back the sob as he begged her to stay with him.

"Baby doll, Luce, please please stay with me. Open those beautiful, brown eyes. I need you to open them for me, can you do that? Come on, I need you to wake up. I need to hear your voice again, we need to finish our talk. I know you have so much more to say to me and I have so much apologizing to do." He said

He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and placed her hands around it. "Come on, Luce. Do you know what this is? It's a ring. It's a promise of a future together. A future filled with more arguments, more making-up, laughter, kids. Kids…I always imagined us having two, with your beautiful eyes. I can teach them about sports and how to fix that old truck of mine. You can teach them about history. They will be the best, most loved children around because they have you a mother. Just stay with me, a little longer. Open your eyes for me baby doll and tell me how mad you are at me. We can work it all out then we can work on building our future together. How does that sound, Luce?" he said

He could hear the sirens in the distance as they got closer. He pulled her closer to him, holding tightly her hands close to his heart. Her breathing had become shallow at this point; she was barely holding on. "Do you hear that, Luce? The ambulance is almost here. Just hold on a little longer." He began rocking them back and forth as he sobbed into the silence and darkness the night brought.

The sirens and lights appeared a few feet away from Wyatt but they didn't even phase him as he continued to rock Lucy in his arms. He almost snapped at the paramedics when they tried to take Lucy from him but he reluctantly let them help her. The whole ride to the hospital was a blur, Wyatt had never really been the spiritual type but he prayed for Lucy's safety the entire time.

The second the ambulance reached the hospital Lucy was whisked away, needing extensive emergency surgery. That was six hours ago. Each hour that went by sent Wyatt to the bathroom dry heaving the empty contents of his stomach. He paced the floor of the ICU, he could probably do with an x-ray himself, seeing how many times he repeatedly punched the wall. After three more painstaking hours, the doctors approached him in the waiting room. He didn't hear anything after "she's alive", he wordlessly got up and followed the doctors to Lucy's room. Wyatt held his breath and pushed the door open, his vision blurred from unshed tears, but he was still able to make out Lucy's sleeping form. He wanted to punch a wall again at the sight of her, she had a swollen eye, broken nose, large bandage surrounding her head which he knew can't mean anything good, she has a cast around her leg and wrist, and numerous internal injuries he imagines. Wyatt immediately sank to the chair next to her bed.

"God dammit this is all my fault." He cursed himself. He took her limp hand in his and brought it up to his lips. "I am so, SO, sorry Luce, this is all my fault." He just held her hand tightly in his. His unshed tears began to fall as he peppered light kisses to her knuckles. "This is not how this night was supposed to go," he chuckled, "I was going to propose but instead this." He couldn't bring himself to say that last part at anything above a whisper. "This is all my fault, you just wanted to go see the stars and I had to let my anger and jealousy get the better of me… I did this to you. I guess I never learn, I'm the asshole that let Jessica get out of the car and I did the same thing to you. It was just a stupid book written by a guy who you were never really engaged to I don't know why I got so jealous. I think it's because I knew in another timeline I don't get to be the one to love you, to hold you, to listen to you spew history facts and it scared me Luce. I am so sorry; I don't think I'll ever stop being sorry until the day I die. Just please god don't leave me… please let me show you every day how sorry I am. Lucy please wake up, please so you can yell at me or hit me because I definitely deserve it. Or tell me you love me… I would give anything to hear you say you love me again. Lucy, you are my entire world if you leave me I don't think I'll ever recover. Don't leave me baby doll I'm not done loving you, I don't think I ever will be. It should have been me on the side of the road, I was the one who screwed up our evening and you paid the price for my actions, that has to stop happening to us. When I was yelling for you to get back in the car my blood ran cold at the sick twisted game of déjà vu the world was playing. It's like the world was showing me a highlight reel of my biggest regret but then also managed to rip out my heart and make it one thousand times worse."

"Ouch." a mock offended voice called out from behind him. He snapped his head towards the door to see that last two people he'd ever want to see right now.

"You did this!" Wyatt hissed. His eyes never left Emma as she walked further into the room towards Lucy, his grip on her hand tightened.

"Poor Princess Lucy." Emma said in fake sympathy, pushing a hair out Lucy's face.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Wyatt yelled reaching out to slap Emma across the face. Jessica came and put a sympathetic hand on Wyatt's shoulder,

"Wyatt…" she started but Wyatt violently shrugged her hand away.

"No! Don't do this Jessica! You're just as bad as her." Wyatt felt nothing but blind rage burning inside his chest. Emma opened her mouth to speak when Lucy started seizing.

"Lucy, LUCY!" Wyatt called out in a panic, "Nurse!? Someone help!" Nurses flooded the room as Wyatt was pushed to the side. He watched frantically as the nurses tried to stop her seizing, he stood helplessly as they wheeled in machines and pumped her full of every drug in the cart. The seizing eventually ended. Wyatt fell to his knees as the sound of the monitor flat lining filled the room. Her heart stopped. So did his. They did everything they could.

"Time of death, 4:52 am." The doctor said somberly. Each syllable was like a punch to the gut. Wyatt didn't even register what happened because the words didn't seem real. They couldn't be. Because that would mean he lost her. It wasn't until the doctor laid a tentative hand on Wyatt's shoulder that he let out a scream. He threw himself over Lucy, his body raked with sobs. Wyatt held on to Lucy so tight his knuckles turned white. Eventually, after his violent sobs slowed he moved to cradle Lucy in his arms. One hand gingerly stroked her hair as he placed light kisses to her forehead then her nose then both her cheeks before finally her lips. His chest tightened at thought of never being able to feel her kiss him back, to wrap her arms around him in his favorite Lucy Preston bear hug, he'll never hear her say his name again or tell him she loves him. He'll never get to ask her to marry him or to see her reaction. He'll never see her in her white dress walking down the aisle, he'll never get to hear 'I do'. She'll never taste her wedding cake. He'll never carry her over the threshold of their honeymoon suit, or over the threshold of their first house. He'll never get to see how she tells him she's pregnant. They'll never get to argue over baby names or nursery colors. She'll never get to hold their baby in her arms, and neither will he. All these moments he took for granted, he always assumed there would be… _time._ He thought he grieved for Jessica, but he had never known pain like this before. His whole world had just ended before it even began.

"Oh well, she had the option to work for us or die fighting us… I guess she chose death" Emma laughed with an evil sneer. Wyatt was seeing spots, without a moment's hesitation he pulled out his gun and fired two shots.


End file.
